


No One Does Chores Like Gaston

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gaston Lives (Disney), Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Gaston and his niece are left alone to do the chores
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	No One Does Chores Like Gaston

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips as he looked over the list that had been left for him. “This doesn’t seem too hard,” he finally said aloud. He looked over to where his niece Jeanne-Marie sat watching him, smiling as he waved the paper in the air. “We’ll have this done in no time!” Gaston announced.

“No time!” the young girl agreed with a firm nod.

Gaston looked at the list again. “So first we feed the chickens...those girls have to keep making eggs for breakfast, oui?”

Jeanne-Marie giggled and nodded, taking Gaston’s hand as he led her out to where the chickens were kept. She went to pick up the bucket of feed, carrying it in her hands before looking back at him as the birds wandered around his legs. “How much?”

Gaston frowned and looked at the paper again. “It doesn’t say,” he sighed. He considered a moment then, shrugging as he gestured absently at the bucket. “I suppose the whole thing should be good enough!” he said.

The entire contents of the bucket were dumped in a massive pile in front of the chickens. The birds flapped and cried out in excitement, diving headfirst into the pile of corn and other seeds.

“There we are!” Gaston laughed, nodding his head. He checked the list again, raising an eyebrow as he now felt more confident about the chores left for them. “Next we fold the laundry!” he said.

“Laundry!” Jeanne-Marie brightly cheered.

***

Stanley gently nudged one of the overly stuffed chickens with the toe of their boot. They took a deep breath and let it out slowly, bending down to pick up the chicken and carry her into the coop with the other fat chickens. They turned back around, placing their hands on their hips as they looked at the remains of the massive pile of food.

“It wasn’t...too bad…” Lefou offered.

Stanley closed their eyes and pinched the bridge of their nose. “Do I want to know what happened to the laundry?”

“Umm…” Lefou murmured.

“Don’t tell me,” they said. They opened their eyes again and looked at their husband. “Where are they now?” they asked.

Lefou just smiled and led the way. The couple would find Gaston and their adopted daughter in her bedroom. The large man was sprawled on her bed, his leg braces off and resting on the floor. Flour and errant bits of chopped vegetables decorated both his and Jeanne-Marie’s clothes and faces; remnants from an attempt to make a stew. They were both fast asleep from a hard day of work, the little girl sleeping on his large chest with her deer doll held loosely in one hand.

Stanley could only sigh, shaking their head before blowing out the still burning candle in the room. “No one tires her out like Gaston.”

“Or makes a mess like Gaston,” Lefou softly agreed.


End file.
